User blog:BlueandGreen/Away for (not) a bit
Hey guys. So instead of being melodramatic like I did last time, I'm going to be a bit more open. On Thursday, I'm going to leave on a plane flight to China for yet another visit for about a month. Yes, you heard me right: a month (to be more specific, I return on August 8th or something like that). Sigh... as soon as I come back from a trip, I leave for another one (I am, of course, referring to the trip last week); it's been a busy summer. It's going to be the longest time I've left the wiki since, well, ever. I don't think has the capacity to go back farther than 30 days, so at least it stops me from stalking every edit. You'd have to be a madman to look through 30 days of changes, though I'll probably do just that once I return (yes, I know; I have no life). So with that, I leave you with this: *Someone should update the Latest News section on the main page based on, well, news. *Someone should update the slider (also on the main page) accordingly based on interesting events (use your best judgement), including images and descriptions. *Someone should update the Polls section (yet again on the main page) based on interesting happenings (again, use your best judgement on what polls to create). In addition, any new polls should be simultaneously added to Mineplex Wiki:Polls under the correct month. *Someone should update the History page with new updates, as well as updating applicable pages affected by the update in their "History" or "Changelog" sections. *If a new minigame comes out (and I suspect one will), update the wiki navigation and Template:Minigame Navbox accordingly. *And could we please follow Wikipedia's Manual of Style (MOS)? Please. No, I'm serious. Truth to be told, I probably haven't been following all their guidelines, so we all learn something in the end. Actually, you can do whatever you want really; it's all up to you. **Did you know, for example, that section headers and page names should follow sentence format? Like, you shouldn't put "List of Things To Do" but rather "List of things to do"? Shocker, I know. The only exception to this rule is if something needs to be capitalized, like a proper noun. **Oh, here's another fun one. All pages should begin with a lead section, or an introduction, rather than jumping to a section header. Take, for example, a minigame page. Instead of jumping straight to the summary of the minigame, an introduction should be present first, and should summarize key points of the article so that viewers can understand it with a few glances. **Also, all video games names should be italicized, like Minecraft. I also italicize Mineplex and other minigames to separate them from normal terms. **And here's something you probably never though of: whether the page name should be plural or not. A page should be plural only when, again, the name demands it, like Skywars, Master Builders, etc., or when the page covers multiple items, like Game Commands. However, a page should not be plural if it refers to a single item, like Gem and Coin (they're currently plural, but I intend to fix that in the near future). **Last but absolutely not the least, is probably the easiest rule: never use boldface to emphasize phrases in official articles. Using it for your own purposes is fine, like on a blog or your user page, but in the "Main" namespace, bold words should be reserved for referencing the page name and variations of it. Use italics sparingly to emphasize key words and phrases, just like I did there. Also, I prefer to avoid underlining terms; replace it with italics or something. Sorry about that; I just had to get it off my chest. It was bugging me for a LONG time. I could go on, but by now I pretty sure you're sick of all this. Look, I'm going to level with you: this wiki doesn't have a manual of style, so you could do whatever the heck you wanted in terms of formatting and I couldn't stop you. It's just... more orderly and professional. I know, I'm leaving a chore list that I normally do, but this helps keep the wiki up-to-date in Mineplex matters. I also understand that 50% of the tasks, err, favors require admin privileges and that the bullet list is freaking redundant; nonetheless, just do the best you can, and don't worry about it. But if the place I'm staying at has wi-fi and a computer, I may be able to edit, just like last time. And that's all I really have to say for now. Cheers, Amazorazer P.S. I'll probably be demoted of my admin position, seeing as how I'll be inactive for more than a month. If that is indeed the case, at least I won't have to worry about overseeing the wiki as much. Category:Blog posts